Automatic feeding systems are known wherein feed is automatically dispensed to animals in stalls in prescribed amounts. The particular amount to be dispensed can be determined for each individual animal in accordance with known criteria. Typically, each animal is identified by a tag carried by the animal, and the information on the tag is read by a known device. The information regarding the amount to be fed to each animal is stored in a computer, which identifies the animal from information provided by the tag reader and controls the feed dispenser to provide the correct amount. Examples of such a system are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,475,481 (Carroll) and 4,672,917 (Fox).
,Another prior art feeding system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,511 (Zamzow et al.). According to this patent, a plurality of bowls are loaded with prescribed amounts of feed, and the feed is distributed to the animals. There are several disadvantages to the Zamzow et al system, however. For example, that system is electronically complicated and requires a significant amount of wiring to operate solenoids located at individual stalls for dumping the feed bowls.
Other systems, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,156,215 (Barker); and 3,587,529 (Wienert) provide hoppers which move between stalls and dispense feed. Systems such as those shown by U.S. Pat. No. 2,914,023 (Pierre) use conveyors which supply feed to animals by pushing the feed toward openings in the conveyor.